1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of propulsion devices and more particularly relates to an impulse reaction propulsion device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rocket engines are well known in the prior art wherein mixed fuel and an oxidizer ignite, and the explosive reaction exits a nozzle at the rear of the rocket at a force which provides an opposite force to propel the rocket.